Virtuose
by Alyas-navy
Summary: Un piano, quelque notes, un accord, le coup de foudre ; un regard, un sourire, quelque phrase un deuxième coup de foudre. Une annonce, une révélation, tout s'effondre. Petit coup d'oeil ? Cielxsebastian
1. Chapter 1

_**Un piano, quelque notes, un accord, le coup de foudre ; un regard, un sourire, quelques phrases un deuxième coup de foudre. Une annonce, une révélation, tout s'effondre.**_

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive, fils de Vincent et Rachel Phantomhive, est un garçon très brillant, poli, mature, plutôt réservé , obéissant, toujours radieux... A l'âge de 16 ans, il est déjà en terminal prêt à passer son bac, ses deux parents sont très fiers lui et Vincent répète sans arrêt les mêmes mots "la relève est assurée". Quelle relève ? Celle de la grande société Phantom bien-sûre, se sera lui qui le succédera. Mais, tout ne se passera peut être pas comme prévu.

Il y a quelque mois, ses parents lui révélaient qu'il devra se marier avec sa cousine, Elisabeth de Mildford. Ciel refuse mais, ses parents ne veulent rien savoir, ils disaient qu'il ne la connaît pas assez bien et s'il passe plus de temps avec elle, il l'aimera. Mais, Ciel connaît trop bien Elisabeth pour savoir qui elle est et ce n'est pas le seul problème, car depuis quelque temps il éprouve des attirances pour les hommes ou plutôt un homme. Et vous allez le connaître dans pas longtemps.

* * *

Jeudi 20 h 32, la famille Phantomhive ne tarde plus à passer à table. Ciel met les couverts en argent ainsi que les assiettes et verres, Rachel termine de préparer le repas et Vincent fait quelques calculs pour son entreprise.

Rachel appelle son mari pour venir dîner. Tous réunis autour de la belle table rectangulaire installée dans le salon.

_ Mmmh ça sent bon. Commence le père en humant la douce vapeur qui sort du mets.

_ Merci et j'espère que vous allez aimer. Répond sa femme.

_ Quand c'est toi qui le prépare, c'est toujours bon.

_ Merci... Elle lui dépose un petit baiser sur la bouche.

_ ... Quant à Ciel il ne dit rien, faisant semblant de n'avoir rien vu, il est habitué de ce genre de choses, même si ça le gêne et l'énerve un peu. Lui aussi il a envie de faire ça à cette personne. Celui qui hante sans arrêt ses pensées, cet homme qui n'aura probablement jamais les mêmes sentiments que lui, celui...

_ Ciel ? Rachel le réveilla de ses songes éveillés.

_ Euh oui ?

_ Tu veux que je rajoute ? Le plus jeune de la famille ne comprit pas tout de suite, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour savoir de quoi sa mère lui parlait.

_ Ah, non ça ira, merci.

_ D'accord, je vous souhaite bon appétit.

_ Bon appétit. Suivent Vincent et son fils.

Le père de famille prend une bouchée de son assiette.

_ J'en étais sûr c'est délicieux chérie. Sourit-il à sa femme.

_ Merci, mais ce n'est pas délicieux, c'est simplement bon.

_ Ne sois pas si modeste, n'est-ce pas Ciel ? Le jeune dénommé fut surpris.

_ Heu...oui.

_ Dit-moi tout va bien à l'école ? Interroge Rachel.

_ Oui.

_ Tu es sûr ? Continue son père en buvons son verre de Camel valley.

_ Oui...

_ Tu as l'air perdu depuis quelques jours.

_ Tu récoltes toujours de bonnes notes ?

_ Oui ! Répond Ciel en montant légèrement le ton de sa voix.

_ Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, je le sens et ne me dis pas non, dit-moi ce qui se passe.

_ Je n'aime pas quand tu es comme ça, je suis ta mère, tu comprends je suis inquiète.

_... Toujours pas de réponse.

_ Écoute, quoi que tu me dises je serais attentive. Elle s'arrêta même de manger, ses yeux sont suppliant et Ciel ne peut que lui répondre quand elle fait ce regard.

_ Même si ça te fâche ?

_ Mh...oui. Hésite un peu sa mère.

_ ...D'accord...mon problème...c'est Elisabeth...

_ Tu ne va pas remettre sa Ciel ? On a déjà discuté et conclu ça depuis très longtemps !

_ J'en étais sûr jamais vous ne m'écouterez...jamais. Il se lève de la table prêt à s'en aller.

_ Vincent, j'avais dit que je serais attentive, alors si c'est pour lui crier dessus durant tout le dîner, s'il te plaît je t'invite à manger autre part et Ciel assieds toi.

Sans contredire sa femme, il se lève et part manger dans la cuisine.

_ ...merci maman.

_ ouf...alors je t'écoute.

Il prend une grande inspiration et commence.

_ ...Depuis qu'elle sait pour notre futur union...c'est horrible...elle se prend pour ma femme, je ne peux même pas souffler qu'elle est là en train de m'étouffer, en me racontant son avenir, de ses futurs enfants "avec moi"...m'empêcher de partir avec mes amis et quand mon amie de sexe féminin me demande simplement de l'accompagner, elle pique une crise de jalousie ! Et tout le monde se moque de moi soit disant je suis soumis par "ma futur fiancée"...enfin bref elle me gâche tout simplement la vie maman ! Ça fait du bien de tout dévoiler, pense-t-il.

Rachel ne sait pas comment répondre à sa tirade.

_ ...heu...je ne sais pas comment t'aider...

_ Mais ? Imagine qu'on sois mariés, ça sera pire !

_ Quand elle te demande une chose et que tu n'as pas envie, dit lui non.

_ Mais, si je lui dis ça elle va commencer à pleurer et dire à tout le monde que je ne l'aime pas et après ça fera une mauvaise image sur le fils du patron de l'entreprise Phantom. Et ça fait baisser les affaires de papa, déjà que depuis quelques années ça n'augmente pas ! Continue-t-il en perdant peu à peu son sang froid.

_ Maman écoute, je ne peux pas faire ça, je-je ne peux pas me marier avec Elisabeth...

_ ...c'est pas possible... Répond Rachel en baissant son visage.

_ Comment ?

_ Je suis désolée Ciel...mais, elle grandit et tu verras elle sera plus mature et ce sera toi qui voudra rester tout le temps avec elle...

_ Mais, moi je ne veux pas, qu'elle change ou pas, je ne l'aime pas !

_ Désolé...

Ciel se lève d'un coup et frappe ces deux poings fortement serrés sur la table en faisant un bruit qui fait venir son père.

_ Maman ça ressemble à un mariage forcé ! Pourquoi suis-je obligé ?

_ J'espère que tu nous pardonneras et comprendras... Elle a l'air tellement triste, tellement désolée...

_ Comment voulez-vous que je comprenne si vous ne me dites pas la raison ?

_ ...

Ni son père ni sa mère ne voulut répondre. Pour Ciel il n'y avait plus rien à dire ou du moins il restait plus qu'une question.

_ Et dites moi quand avez-vous l'intention d'accomplir ce projet ?

La mère de famille posa son regard sur celle de son mari.

_ Quand tu auras 20 ans.

_ Q-quoi ? Mais j'ai 16 ans, il ne reste plus que 4 ans ?! Le beau visage de Ciel se décompose, il est maintenant rempli de dégoût, d'horreur, d'amertume, d'écœurement... Sa gorge ressent une douloureuse sensation, il voulait crier mais rien ne sort. Il ne peut plus voir ses parents en face de lui. Sans attendre il se dirige dans un autre salon, plus petit que celui qu'il vient juste de quitter. La pièce est sombre, on ne voit pas les meubles ni les murs, mais Ciel n'a pas besoin de lumière pour avancer dans cet endroit, il le connaît comme sa poche. Le jeune adolescent aux cheveux bleus cendré marche doucement vers un grand piano à queue de couleur noire et vu le design de l'instrument il doit être sûrement fabriqué par Steinway & Sons. Malgré qu'il fait nuit et sombre, le piano est éclairé par la grande fenêtre qui se trouve à sa droite ou plutôt par la lune. Dehors il pleut des cordes, la pièce est inondée du son de la pluie accompagnée du tonnerre. Ciel avance toujours, avec sa main il effleure la table d'harmonie, comme s'il la caresse. Le petit de la famille s'assoit sur la banquette grenat, le visage toujours décomposé par cette très mauvaise nouvelle. Il ferme ces paupières, met ses doigts fin sur les touches noires et blancs. Et commence à jouer une douce mélodie. Mais, depuis quand sait-il jouer du piano ? Hum retournons en arrière pour le savoir.

* * *

C'était en juillet, Ciel était sans arrêt chez lui, il n'allait jamais en vacances, son père était toujours en voyage d'affaire et sa mère suivait rarement son mari. Cette fois-ci, il était seul. L'adolescent ne sort presque jamais avec ses amis, il faut toujours le forcer pour qu'il prenne l'air. Vendredi 18 h 10, le petit de la famille ne savait plus quoi faire, il avait marre de dormir, manger, lire un livre, jouer aux cartes... (cependant il ne grossit pas) Il devait au plus vite trouver une activité pour le divertir pendant ces longues vacances. Sans réfléchir il part dans le petit salon où se trouvait le grand piano. Ciel s'avance vers celle-ci, s'assit sur la banquette et l'ouvre. Il appuie sur une touche au hasard et en entendant le son il ressentit de la nostalgie. Il appuie ensuite sur la touche E (sans qu'il sache que c'est la note E) et ressentit de la joie, le garçon aux cheveux bleu cendré continua toujours, appréciant ces nouvelles sensations. Quand il appuie sur la touche A, un frisson parcoure son corps ; la touche C le rend triste ; la touche B lui fait ressentir de la colère. La note D le fait sentir du désir et enfin la note G de l'admiration.

C'est incroyable, comment de simple son peut me faire ressentir autant d'émotion ? Pensa-t-il. Il essaya de faire un accord au hasard et se fut l'accord de A . C'était magique pour lui d'entendre ce son. C'est décidé, il apprendrait à jouer du piano. Quelques jours plus tard il demanda à une de ses connaissances de lui apprendre les bases. La personne lui apprit les notes : C, D, E, F, G, A, B, C, les dièses ainsi que bémols, quelques accords mineurs, majeurs, arpèges et ce qu'il devait faire avec la main gauche sans plus. Et lui apprit une très très bonne nouvelle, celle-ci était que Ciel avait les oreilles absolues. Le débutant se réjouit d'autant plus, car rare sont les gens qui ont cette faculté, celle de pouvoir identifier une note précisément sans aucun repère, ni référence.

Chaque jour, il passa deux à trois heures à taper les simples notes qu'il avait apprit, jouait les arpèges avec des accords mineurs ou majeurs.

Une semaine et demie plus tard il décida ensuite de passer à l'étape suivante, le petit de la famille commença à apprendre une mélodie qu'il écoutait continuellement, c'était Here To Stay-Bleach. Avec succès il réussit à la faire sans l'aide de qui que ce soit, mais il lui fallut deux semaines. Il continua avec Inception (Amazing Song) by Michael Ortega. Trois semaines plus tard il réussit. Il monta le niveau avec River Flown in You-Yurima, La valse d'Amélie Poulain, Slightly Shipped Full Moon (version piano)-Black Butler... Ces parents étaient stupéfaits, comment son fils pouvait apprendre tous ça sans aucune aide. Mais, Vincent n'était pas très emballé, il était inquiet. Et si son fils continuait à jouer du piano et arrête ses études, pour faire des études de musique ? Non, il faut que je l'arrête avant qu'il fasse une bêtise se dit le père de famille. Un soir durant le dîner il parla à son fils, il lui disait qu'il devrait arrêter de faire du piano et se concentrer plutôt sur ces études... Ciel fut très en colère, pourquoi son père lui faisait ça, pourquoi veut-il le priver de ce bonheur que le piano lui procurait. S'en tarder il partit vers son piano pour en jouer. Il s'en fichait de ce que son père a dit, jamais il n'arrêterait de jouer de cet instrument. Dès ce jour, à chaque fois qu'il était en colère ou triste il se précipite vers ce salon qui enfermait son petit bonheur.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ! ^^ reviews ? :3 rendez vous chapitre 2_


	2. Chapter 2

Après avoir su comment le jeune phantomhive sait jouer de cet instrument, retournons maintenant à nos moutons.

* * *

Ciel est toujours déprimé à l'idée d'épouser cette blonde. Cette fois-ci, il est sûr, jamais il ne pourra embrasser les lèvres douces et chaudes de cet homme, jamais il ne pourra sortir avec lui ou seulement le serrer dans c'est bras. Ces désirs ne sont plus envisageables, il faut s'y faire, se dit-il désespérément. Et malheureusement la pluie n'arrange rien, ça le rend encore plus triste.

Soudainement, une idée lui vient en tête. Et s'il sortait avec son amour sans que personne ne le sache ? Mais...est-ce que lui, il a des sentiments pour moi_ ?_ pensa-t-il.

"_Non, je ne le crois pas et la probabilité qu'il ait des sentiments pour moi, est sûrement de 5 % ou moins_." Ciel ne parle pas souvent à cet homme, ou presque jamais. Et quand ils avaient une discussion c'était pour parler des cours, rien de plus. En dehors du lycée, les seuls mots qu'ils se disaient étaient bonjour et au revoir. Le plus petit d'entre eux deux (nda: l'homme mystérieux a 2 ans de plus que lui) avait toujours envie de rallonger les conversations mais, ce n'était pas possible. Il était beaucoup trop timide.

L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus cendrés, continue encore à jouer du piano dans la sombre pièce. La douce musique, nommée "Kiss the Rain", qu'il tapote sur son instrument, se marie parfaitement avec le son de la pluie. Et après quelques minutes, il se décide enfin à se lever et partir se coucher, car demain il a cours. Et il va encore une fois supporter Elisabeth, durant toute une journée.

* * *

Vendredi 18 h 00, la journée a été longue, fatiguante, lassante... Et les mots sont faibles. Ciel a fini les cours, il est épuisé, comment a-t-il réussi à supporter sa "future fiancée" jusqu'à maintenant ? se demande-t-il. N'importe qui aurait déjà pété un câble ou, mieux, tué Elisabeth.

Pendant que ses pensées cherchent des plans d'homicide pour sa "chère Elisabeth", mais que bien sûr il n'exécutera pas (il n'est pas fou, il garde seulement le plaisir de la torturer en tête), ses pieds le dirigent vers une salle, nommée Music room. Ciel doit normalement rentrer chez lui, mais il n'a aucunement envie de revoir ses parents. Alors, pour se détendre de cette journée, rien de mieux que de jouer quelques partitions, se dit-il.

Le jeune Phantomhive ouvre la porte. A l'intérieur de pièce, il y a toutes sortes d'instruments, guitare, basse, violon, synthétiseur... Et bien sûr un piano à queue. Il s'avance vers celui-ci, s'assoit et commence à en jouer. Après 10 minutes, la musique se termine en A. Le calme revient dans la salle. Ciel est plus soulagé, plus calme, moins fatigué...

Subitement il entend des applaudissements rapides et vigoureux. L'adolescent sursaute sur la banquette et se retourne.

Il n'en croit pas ses yeux, c'est lui... lui qui l'applaudit, le sourire aux lèvres. L'adolescent aux cheveux bleu cendré est figé, il ne sait pas comment réagir... Il est devant l'homme, qui est sans arrêt dans ses pensées.

_ Je ne savais pas que tu jouais si bien du piano, commence le brun qui est au seuil de la porte.

_ ...

_ Ah, pardon si je t'ai fait peur.

_ Ce n'est pas grave et merci... répond Ciel timidement.

_ Tu joues depuis longtemps ?

_ Pas vraiment...

_ En tout cas je te trouve très doué. Son sourire est encore plus grand.

_ ...Merci.

Son amour lui vient de dire qu'il est doué. Ciel est émerveillé, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce compliment. Rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux. Il est tellement beau, son sourire est envoûtant, sa voix rauque et suave, un teint blafard, des yeux rouges comme le sang et des cheveux noirs, lisses et légèrement ondulés. Voilà de quoi il est tombé amoureux : d'un apollon.

Le brun au teint blafard regarde sa montre.

_ Que le temps passe vite ! Bon, je pense qu'il est temps de partir, tu viens ?

_ ...

_ Ciel ?

Ciel ne prête pas attention à ses paroles, trop occupé à méditer sur celui qui la prononce.

_ J'ai l'impression que tu ne m'écoutes pas ? rigole-t-il.

_ Ah, tu disais ?

Le jeune Phantomhive est totalement perdu, surtout tête en l'air et ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout mais le ténébreux trouve cela tellement mignon, après tout c'est le principal.

_ Je disais qu'il est temps de partir, tu viens ?

_ Oui.

Pour la première fois, Ciel va être accompagné par son amour. Et lui accompagné par moi ! se dit-il. "_Peut être que tout n'est pas perdu en fin de compte ?_"

Le plus grand est souvent avec des filles, plus belles les unes que les autres, toutes avec des atouts qui plaisent aux garçons. Mais, elles, ce qu'elles veulent c'est ce beau ténébreux. Et Ciel le sait. Mais, il ne laissera aucune d'elles être la femme de son amour, ou simplement sa petite amie !

* * *

_En espérant que ça vous à plu ! review ? :3 _

_A la prochaine ! _


End file.
